The Outcasted Hero
by TheOcurrent
Summary: Quirkless person are bullied, disrespected and mistreated but that not only applies to them, Izuku after a certain incident with one of his two quirks, that he couldn’t avoid, is being outcasted. His tortuous past will haunt him forever and in some moments that past will reach him and make him suffer more.
1. Shameless Quirk

In a world where 80% of the people has a quirk you will find all kind of extravagant ones and impressive ones.

But with Midoriya Izuku that is not the case at the age of 4 he developed his quirks, Decay and Attraction of small objects, Izuku inherited Decay from his father who was a respected and feared hero, at the same time,Izuku was born his father suffered a villain ambush and was put in a coma and Attraction of small objects is from his mother, but there's something that he felt different about his mother's quirk he inherited, he could "control" more than only small objects but he stay silent by many reasons, Izuku was bullied all the way since elementary school and one of the many bullies was his childhood friend Katsuki Bakugou.

Bakugou Katsuki and Midoriya Izuku were childhood friends, when he knew of Izuku's quirk they celebrated but he pushed Izuku aside of his life, the reason was after trying to save Bakugou from and car accident Izuku turned to dust a truck, fortunately there were no injured but Bakugou inside him started to develop an ill fear of being killed and rage towards Izuku by the fact that someone like Izuku saved him. Since then Izuku was bullied, ignored and outcasted every day and no one approached him fearing that he will turn to dust someone one day and thanks to that Izuku never showed his second quirk trying to avoid more misunderstandings. He received the nickname "deku" only because his quirk was useless in the hero point of view and was horrid by the fact that it could kill without mercy.

But after 10 years of excesive bullying he didn't gave up about his dream of becoming a hero and he applied for the U.A exam.

One day after Bakugou exploded one of his belongings he was attacked by a slug villain and saved by All Might and arrested the villain, when All Might finished he jumped out only to see the kid following him by "flying". After Izuku stopped All Might and showed him his quirks, he asked him the most relevant question for him.

"Can I become a hero? Although mi quirk looks befitting for a villain?" Izuku feared waiting an awful answer but...

"The quirks do not define a person, how you use the quirks is what separates you from a hero and a villain" After All Might said that Izuku hugged him while crying because he hasn't heard words like that in 11 years aside from his mother and more relevant coming from his favorite hero, Izuku requested All Might if he could help him training to use better his quirks.

All Might accepted only with two conditions...

"You must keep silent about what I'm going to show you and you I will pass you my quirk"

Izuku was confused but what he saw next left him without words, he saw his favorite hero like a wimpy skeleton. All Might explained Izuku all the dilemma of why he was like that, Izuku agreed to stay silent and having another quirk.

Everyday Izuku followed a training from All Might for the next 9 months before the U.A admission exam. Thanks to All might he upgraded his first two quirks, Decay was one of the quirks he controlled better because of the risks of no controlling it and kill somebody and after the training he could not only turn to dust things but also "descompose" the matter to a subatomic level. And he showed the other lethal quirk to All Might when he controlled a dog to run as fast as the dog could, All Might told Izuku to use his quirks with caution and only to prevent an accident or a villain attack because those quirks were feared.

9 Months later

The beach was cleared and Izuku was lifting the last trash, he was ripped and strong and he grew a lot, compared to the small Izuku who met All Might 9 months ago.

"Young Izuku you have surpassed my expectations and I will pass you mu quirk "One for all" I hope you pass the exam and put all your work to good use" Izuku was stranged when he received a hair from All Might but he remembered that the quirk was to get dna from the quirk user.

"Thank you All Might I will show you that I will not fail" Izuku said as he eated the hair

The two of them went to different paths.

After preparing himself he went to the place were the exam was going to be held.

"I will show all the people that I'm going to be the best hero" Izuku said as he look the building showing a fearless grinning and a bit scary.

Hi! I'm relatively 'new' here in but I'm a little known in Wattpad, today is the firsts day I knew of this app, so I haven't read a lot of stories, I don't know if I have taken, without knowing, ideas in this story from someone else. If you don't believe me I will invite everyone to go to Wattpad and search for _TheOcurrent_ there I have other stories and the continuation of this one. I will update here my stories for those people who don't want to go to Wattpad. Hope you like this and it's a pleasure to be your acquaintance


	2. You don’t scare me

Izuku was in front of the building a few minutes before the exam, he was dressed with a black shirt with a neck in form of v, blacks jeans, black shoes and a white jacket that hided his curly green hair.

Standing there he started to think about his father worried, who was in a coma, who knows where he was but that was all he knew, his mother told him that his father was in Europe searching a villain that was a threat beyond the imagination of oneself and he suffered and ambush in which he was betrayed by a friend who was also a hero who could breath fire.

One of the various reasons why Izuku tried to become a hero was search and rip limb by limb the bastard who put his father in a coma, the only clue he had was that the former friend of his father turned into a villain and had grey hair.

He stopped thinking for a second and walked towards the building, in fortunately he was pushed almost to fall thank to a blonde who hated his guts and the very existence of Izuku, Katsuki Bakugou, they didn't make eye contact cause that will follow to a fist-to-fist fight for the first time, the reason for being the first fight was that Izuku kept his act of being nerdy, shy and insecure to all the people trying to avoid any problem in his school and life. But before he lost his balance he started to float and he looked to the left, and he saw a girl with an innocent look.

"It would be bad luck if you were to fall" the girl smiled towards him and said goodbye

"She was nice but I cannot involve myself with her or I will hurt her" Izuku said to himself remembering a girl with long black hair laying in the floor disappearing slowly.

He snapped out of it with a tear in his left eye, and proceeded to head towards the exam. In the building the hero Present Mic explained the rules and the value of all the robots and a blue haired boy asked about the zero points enemy, after that the blue haired boy known as Iida Tenya reclaimed to Izuku by being ignoring all but what surprised all the future students was the answer of the boy with the white jacket...

"Could you shut the fuck up?" While Izuku said that he let his rage focus in Iida.

With that Iida stay absent in front of all and Present Mic calmed the student who swear with bad intentions.

After that the hero sent the students to the test-field and after a few minutes the exam started and all the participants ran everywhere to search for the robots, all but Izuku did that and waiting for the robots to find and surround him, there were 8 robots but 10 seconds hadn't happened and all that was left was dust, the teachers who were looking at the participants stayed paralyzed looking at how a single kid and without making a single movement destroyed 8 enemies but there was one skinny person that wasn't stunned but proud at sight of the kid

The reason for the robots becoming dust was that Izuku used One for all, something that made himself very happy seeing how well he used it for the second time and avoiding the danger that All Might told him.

Flashback

The buffed man was in the beach looking how a kid who was almost the same height like him ate his hair.

"Well done young Midoriya you have completed your training, and to celebrate this how about we see how well you control One for all??" All might said as the green curly hair kid smiled with sparkles.

"Yes, I will make you proud!" Izuku said and after that he tensed his muscles and made a punch in front of him channeling the quirk a wind burst broke an old refrigerator.

All Might looked surprised, proud, happy and said...

"You succeeded in controlling the one for all in a minor quantity without breaking your bones but do not push your luck, understand??" All Might asked

"Of course" Izuku said as the same time All Might stroked his curly hair

End of the flashback

"Now I'm gonna try to get the points to pass the exam" Izuku said happily.

The time passed normally, he have collected at least 48 points and only five minutes were remaining.

But then an earthquake started surprising him, when he looked back a giant robot appeared and he was gonna leave it alone but then he looked at the girl who helped him before.

He jumped as high as he could towards the big robot and before it smashed the girl, the robot was without a leg and fell, but before the robot fell it turned into dust leaving all surprised looking at the kid with white jacket helping a girl who was stucked in debris and had passed out before she knew. He picked up the girl and princess-carried her to the old woman who was a superhero in the medical team and cured her.

"I think I passed and I'm happy I helped her but I'm gonna regret if she starts to be interested in me" Izuku said as he remembered someone, he was going back to his house but he didn't knew that a blonde boy was terrified looking at the scene in the test-field and a large building exploding.

"I'm not scared of you shitnerd!!" Bakugou shouted while he was crying in desperation remembering a certain black-haired girl.

In the control room

All teachers were surprised at how a kid was able to use 3 quirks

A small rat-bear?? was happy looking and said

"This kid is going to be a great hero but we need to take care of him, we don't want him in the villain side" the principal of U.A said and all the teachers quietly nodded.

Five days passed

Izuku was staring at the ceiling when his mother came excited while showing him a letter with the emblem of U.A. He stood up like a missile and opened the letter in front of her mother and seeing a record of All Might congratulating Izuku for passing the exam and announcing that All Might will be a teacher in U.A. They celebrated happily.

In the night Izuku was in his bed sniffing in sadness saying...

"I did it, Himari" while he was embracing a notebook which said 'to Midoriya Izuku from Himari kuromine'

The second one! I hope that many of you like my story, I will kindlly invite everyone again to follow me in Wattpad if you want. See ya' tomorrow maybe


	3. The beginning of the outcast

Uraraka POV

I was heading to the school I entered after the exam, I don't remember what happened at the end but from what I was told I was saved by a boy with white jacket.

I remembered that before the exam I helped a boy with the same characteristics but I don't know who he is, 'if he passed the exam I will thank him today!!' Uraraka thought to herself.

Bakugou POV

The blonde kid was thinking about the scenery he saw in the exam and started to shake and fell on his knees surprising all the students who were walking.

He tried to forget it but it was impossible, then he remembered how a green haired kid in front of him was crying in the rain with a expression who showed a regretful and painful face and after that the green-haired kid looked at him with dead fish eyes and Bakugou urinate himself trembling and ran away with his friends leaving the kid crying.

"OKAY!! It's time to forget that that Deku! never said something again about that" Bakugou said slapping him with a explosion without noticing it because his hands were sweating.

He cleaned the smoke off his face and started walking with a pissed face trying to hide what happened.

Izuku POV

It was almost time for the classes to get started but before that he went to the teacher's lounge searching for All Might and in the way he was stopped by many teacher congratulating him for the exam, he slightly blushed with those commentaries and thanked the teachers but just at a few steps away from the hero he showed a coñd face without happiness and continued his path to All Might.

He reached the principal's office and after he opened the door he saw his skinny teacher waiting for him.

"All Might!!!" Izuku said very happy, the reason was that Izuku considered All Might as a father.

"Young Midoriya! Congratulations!!" He hugged him changing in his buffed form, the case was the same for All Might he never had kids so the bond between Izuku and him was kind of unique.

"You must go to your class young Midoriya your teacher is a bit strict and it's better avoid problems in the first day" All Might said as he was stroking Izuku's hair.

"Sir yes sir!!" Izuku said joking and All Might laughed as well, after that Izuku went out to his classroom.

All Might POV

All Might saw how his "successor" was going to his classroom when Nedzu the principal of U.A. commented...

"You treat him like your kid" Nedzu said in chuckle

"Even though he has quirks that made him look like a villain and turned him into an antisocial he still had hope of becoming a hero" All Might said proud and happy

All students of 1-A POV (this is different because i don't want to change POV's every time xD)

A few minutes before Izuku got to the classroom, all the students that were already in saw how a blonde boy entered kicking the door and walked towards an empty seat and put his legs like on it like he didn't care, afterwards that a blue haired boy came to him and started to discuss with him about taking care of the school's furniture. All the other students didn't care anymore and continue with their things until a boy quite big, with curly green hair entered with a face of disgust looking at the blond boy and the blue haired.

The students were shocked seeing that the boy who entered was wearing a white jacket under his school uniform and some remembered how in the exam a kid with a white jacket jumped to the giant robot and at the same time a leg of the robot was cramped and before it fell on him the robot turned to dust, seeing how the boy carried a girl princess-like and leaving her with the medic team, after that he went out of the test-field.

'That time he used 3 quirks?!! Or I am imagining??' A girl with pink skin, horns and black eyes with yellow pupil thought to herself.

'He looks disgusted towards those two what happened between them?' A half white half red haired boy looked with doubts.

'He looks arrogant' A girl with black long hair and a large tongue saw how the green haired boy looked at two boys with disgust

'Isn't him the one that was pissed off against Iida?' A girl with short black hair and type like plugs on her ears looked at Izuku 'but I admit that he is quite handsome'

'White jacket!!! It is him! I must thank him' Uraraka happy went to him

Uraraka POV

"Hello!!!" I said to the green haired boy as he looked at my eyers with a normal and doubtful expression looking to the sides searching for someone.

"Are you talking to me?" The boy said with face a bit disgusted but surprised and pointing at him.

"Thanks for helping me in the exam" I said with a slight blush in my cheeks.

Then the look in his face was like he remembered me.

"You're the one that was stucked right?! Sorry if I didn't say goodbye then" the boy answered with a face different from when he entered

??? POV

I was looking how the pink-cheeks girl was talking to the curly haired boy and I felt bothered 'why?? I don't know him and I'm disgusted looking at him with a smile while he is talking to her??'

Izuku POV

'F@k is her' Izuku thought with a smile quite fake but well practiced.

"Don't worry I'm glad that you helped me" the girl in front of me said with a smile.

"What's your name? Mine's Izuku Midoriya" 'I must avoid of getting a closer relation between us' Izuku thought with a hatred towards the girl

"Uraraka Ochako" the girl spoke happy.

I faked my smile and was going to finish the conversation but that was interrupted thanks to the blue haired boy, how bothersome

"You must follow the rules of the school and not to wear a jacket under the uniform..." as Iida continued I only heard 'blah blah blah' and ignored him and continued to my seat but once again Iida noticed that I was the one that ignored all at the exam aaand that's how my first day was sent to shit

"Your attitude is quite arrogant and pretentious for a hero you must change that or else..." "Or else what? People will think I'm a villain??" I interrupted him with some words a bit harsh but that told the truth of my appearance and a showed a smile that made everyone flinch but without noticing...

"If you want to make buddies go somewhere else...it took you 8 seconds to be quiet" A man in a sleeping bag under my feet said as I was surprised

I went to an empty seat only to see the person I hated to death, Katsuki Bakugou, he didn't looked at me but I knew that he was almost crying and I must say that involuntarily I grinned like a maniac without someone noticing it.

After Aizawa sensei took us to make the practice test.

After we finished almost all of the trials that were quite easy we proceeded with last the ball throw, Aizawa sensei asked Bakugou to be an example and after he said "die!!!!!!" And made a 705.6 m I started to laugh quietly, the Ochako was next and made an infinity record I laugh even more and congratulated Ochako and no one said nothing about how I was different from before. Then it was my time to do it.

At first Aizawa sensei took my quirks off and I made 70 m quite easy but then he retuned them to me and while taking a baseball pose I activated One for all at 15%, 5% more than last time trying to go beyond my limits little by little, with my Decay quirk I "destroyed" all gravity in a more o less curvy line towards the sky, and with my "attraction of small objects", which in my case it evolved to a stage of not only attract things but also manipulate them almost reaching the category of psychic, I made that the ball had more impulse at the beginning.

With all that when I threw the ball the force of the launch sent flying my classroom mates a bit back.

And I smiled very proud of the training that All Might gave me.

But that last again a few moments thanks to a stupid bastard.

"What the hell was that Deku??!!!!!! You improved your villain quirk now??!!!!!!!" All of our classroom mates were surprised with that statement.

 **Ok hi! Sorry for the late update I was writing something else so I was kinda busy and you know that I update first in Wattpad because I started the story there and you already know, I will start to update other story I have in Wattpad but also I have been thinking of a cool idea for another story :3 and I will publish it first here!! See ya'!!**


	4. Come near and I’ll make you suffer

After Bakugou made that statement all the students were looking at Izuku.

"What do you mean Bakugou?" A red haired boy called Kirishima asked

"He's a-" "Shut up Katsuki" lzuku said quietly but loud enough to make everyone tremble in fear as if the have heard a demon whisper in their ears and the next thing that Izuku said was unexpected

"They don't need to know how you bullied me about my quirk for almost 11 years and used my name as a humiliating nickname don't you think??" Izuku said with a smile that at first glance looked normal but it sent shivers the more you looked at it but the curious part was that no one knew what was more shocking Izuku's change of attitude, his "villainous" quirk or the bullying.

"You two stay quiet!" Aizawa said as he announced with an incredible smirk in his face "Izuku Midoriya! You made a new record with 40 kilometers" everyone were with dumbfounded looks in their faces.

After that Aizawa showed the final results

"I'm in fourth place that's good!" Izuku said happy looking at Uraraka who after seeing that terrifying side of Izuku was a bit uncomfortable around him

'I'm before of someone called Momo Yaoyorozu who is that?'

After that Aizawa said "the thing about being expulsed if you failed was a lie it was a logical ruse to push you more" all the students who were in the last places were celebrating.

"Obviously it was a lie they cannot expulse us" Izuku went to the origin of the voice and he saw a beautiful girl with large black hair in a ponytail quite unique and he felt an awful pain in his being and a feeling quite pleasant at the same time remembering the phrase 'it's not your fault' when he came back to his senses he saw that the girl was looking at his eyes and she blushed like mad before looking to other side, he also blushed a little.

"One thing before you go" Aizawa said to the class "this information wasn't known to the students only to the fathers but all of you will be sleeping in a dormitory inside U.A." At least that's what Aizawa thought

All the students were surprised except Izuku thanks that All Might told him before

 **Flashback**

"Young Midoriya I will tell you something important, all of you will be sleeping in a dormitory built a few days ago in the facilities" All Might said as Izuku was confused

"Why?" Izuku asked a bit wary of the reason

"The principal made this decision based on you he said that you will be a great hero but he was afraid that the so called "league of villains" will come after you with your amazing quirks" All Might stated

"They don't believe in me?" izuku said a bit mad

"You could say that but...I, All Might will believe in you always" Izuku showed a smile that could make all the girls fall in love with him and All Might and Izuku reinforced their parent-son bond once again

 **End of flashback**

"All of your belongings are already there" Aizawa said dismissing the class at last

"That was unexpected right?" "Yea" Izuku was walking with Uraraka to the dorms

 **Time skip to the dorms**

"Woahhh!!!" All the students including Izuku were surprised at the huge dorm

"Now...let's hold a presentation party!!!" "Yay!!!!!!" A horned girl called Mina shouted as the same time all agreed with the exception os a white and red haired boy and a blonde one, as some of them somehow got candies and sodas 'it looks like some fathers told them'

Izuku thought as he chuckled a bit and all stare at him surprised, 'I know I wear and awful expression but that doesn't mean I don't have happy feelings, geez' Izuku thought a bit annoyed

"What happened?" Izuku asked confused looking that almost all of the girls were blushing at how the smile was radiant and the boys were shocked about how he changed my mood quickly

"Nothing!" Everyone said so synchronized that Izuku couldn't hold his laugh and everyone also started to smile.

A few minutes after they started to present themselves Izuku memorized everyone and he knew more of the girl called Momo Yaoyorozu 'she's quite intelligent and beautiful she's a keep' He thought blushing a little without no one noticing it...at least that's what he thought but then he came back to his senses when it was his time to present myself

"My name is Izuku Midoriya, I'm 15 years old, I like reading, stuff relationated with heroes and exercising" 'That was normal and quite plain I think' he thought trying to avoid being friends with someone but he never expected the next question that all the girls wanted to ask but they couldn't and it was coming from a quite small boy called Mineta

"Do you have a girlfriend??" He said trying to tease him and all the girls bowed mentally to him with gratitude including the spiked ponytail girl

"Why do you want to know?" Izuku asked with a cold voice that only one person felt, this was the first time that he was with classmates and having a liitle fun but he didn't expected that question, at the same time a blonde boy felt a disgusting feeling of an insect crawling in his skin and eating him more and more

"Because you are handsome and kind of mysterious??" An invisible girl calle Tooru said/asked that

"Well..." Izuku was thinking how to say it without telling about Katsuki because that was more private and he will fix that business at its time

"I 'had'" Izuku responded with a smile that was getting a bit common

"What happened~? Where is she? Was she unhappy with you~?" Mineta asked teasingly again

" I don't know and i don't think you need to know that, right?" Izuku said as he went to his room with a fake smile but inside him...he wanted to kill Mineta after saying that but for the first time he failed to hide his 'feelings' as everyone saw the 'abyss' itself

 **So nice to see ya again! X3 go and check Determination and Erase it all, you will be wondering 'what is that?' Those two titles are from stories well known in Wattpad, the original authors also started the same as me to publish their stories here and obviously follow the author of each one please~ I can assure everyone that you will love them, Take care everyone and see ya'!**


End file.
